


a Soft Hearted Puppy

by barambul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barambul/pseuds/barambul
Summary: Imagine a toddler with Baekhyun's babyface, but with Chanyeol's soft-hearted personality met a lost puppy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	a Soft Hearted Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from some pics kfans posted on twitter. You can see the prompt pics on my twitter hehe
> 
> @bbhisparked

“Put it down baby, put the puppy down, it has an owner, let’s go home,” Baekhyun asked his son to put the poor puppy in his small hands.

The baby boy pouts even more while looking at his papa.

“Puppy is mine, I’ll take it home with me,”

“No,” Baekhyun replied shortly

“Pweasee...”

Oh great, those puppy eyes the boy inherited from himself. Baekhyun sighed when realizing his son knows his puppy eyes power to his parents. But to be honest, Baekhyun thinks his baby looks so much cuter when he’s showing the pup eyes while being mad at the same time. Baekhyun comes closer to his baby who’s still tightly holding the puppy.

‘two pups to handle..’ Baekhyun murmured 

“See baby, it has necklace here, he has an owner who’s looking out for him,” Baekhyun’s trying to explain to his son

“But he’s alone papa,” the baby boy hugs the pup

It’s going to be a long discussion if Baekhyun could not coax his son to leave the puppy.

“How about we asked security uncle to find the owner? so he wouldn’t be left alone here,” Baekhyun suggests an idea to his son. The baby boy raises his hands and checking out the puppy.

“Secuwity uncle is scawy,” the boy hugs the pup even tighter, Baekhyun worries the pup would have a difficult time to breath.

“No, he isn’t, he loves puppies too like us, c’mon it’s already late, daddy will come home soon,” Baekhyun takes the puppy from his son’s embrace gently.

They meet the security staff at the apartment lobby, then the staff greets Baekhyun and his son.

“Good evening Mr.Byun, may I help you?”

“Hello, I just want to ask whether some tenant lost their puppy, my son found it at the playground, it has a necklace here but no name,”

Oh poor puppy, let me announce it to the tenants, hopefully, they will report it to us immediately,” the staff announces the news immediately to the tenants

“Look baby, we’ll found the owner,”

The baby boy holds Baekhyun’s hand tight and watching the staff receiving a call.

“We found the owner sir, it’s Miss Hwang from the second-floor unit, she will come here in minutes,” Baekhyun smiles hearing the good news while his baby holds his hand even tighter.

“Papa, puppy,” his son asked him to give him the puppy

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he went out, I was careless when I opened the door earlier and not knowing he escaped,” Miss Hwang tells the staff once she met them.

“Puppy is youls miss Hwang?” the baby boy asks the woman in front of him, she nods.

The boy kissed the pup once again and gives it back to the owner, lips pouting so hard, Baekhyun knows his son’s habit very well, the boy is holding himself to not cry.

“Thank you little boy, hope Mongee didn’t trouble you too sir,” the owner smiles at Baekhyun

“No, not at all,”

After that, the puppy owner bows to the staff, Baekhyun and the little boy to leave them. Baekhyun thanks the staff and carries his son to give him pats on his back.

“Let’s go home and prepare dinner for daddy,” Baekhyun kisses his son’s cheek

“Oh Mr. Park,” the staff greets someone

“good evening sir,” the said Mr. Park greets the staff back

“Yeol,” Baekhyun sees his husband

“What happened?” Chanyeol’s sensing something happened earlier as he sees their little boy is hunching in Baekhyun’s embrace.

“Long story..”

The little boy raises his head and hands, signaling his daddy to carry him.

“Owh my hero, my baby boy, what’s up buddy,” Chanyeol asks his son

“PUPPYYYYYY!!!!!!” the little boy cries out loudly then snuggling into his dad’s shoulder to hide his crying voice

“Again?” Chanyeol asked his husband softly

Baekhyun nods,”He really is like you, soft-hearted Park Chanyeol,” Both smiles then trying to distracts their son to be happy again.


End file.
